


Collection of U!Sides (Requests Open!!)

by logically_aami



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I hate Patton I'm sorry but I'm not-, M/M, My First Fanfic, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), idk if thats the term but basically janus can hypnotize people lol, requests open, self projecting onto logan to an unhealthy extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logically_aami/pseuds/logically_aami
Summary: I need more of my favorite ships and my favorite U!sides in my life, and if nobody will write it, I guess I will! Taking requests in the comments, and I'll try and do ALL of them within a day - a week of reading them!!**First fanfic, but not my first written piece**
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Collection of U!Sides (Requests Open!!)

This is both for me to project onto my favorite sides, work on my writing, and get the unsympathetic content we deserve

Ships I won't write:  
RemRom (EW)  
Intruality  
Moxiety  
Dukeciety

Characters I won't make unsympathetic:  
Logan (I love him too much I'm sorry not sorry-)

Thing's I'm uncomfortable writing:  
Gore  
Conditions that I don't have/know anyone who has it (I don't want to misrepresent a community)  
Sympathetic Patton (nononononononono)

Again, this won't just be purely requests, I'll include my own things aswell, but I'd love to be given some prompts, I love you all and have a WONDERFUL day!!


End file.
